The present invention relates to screw and washer assemblies and more particularly to a lock washer for use with nuts or bolts to prevent their unintentional loosening. The molded plastic washer includes a number of integral dimples or projections having an original radial orientation. This orientation causes the projections to assume at least a partial circumferential position during nut or bolt application that resists the nut or bolt removal.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved lock washer which is simply formed by molding and which, being formed of plastic material, provides in addition, a liquid seal, electrical insulation, a non-marring character, and provides a washer which is idealy for use with rough or uneven surfaces.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.